Lilo
Lilo is a young witch of only five years old, she's a sort of prodigy child and she's probably the youngest student in the school. She's a character in the roleplay game "They're All Real". She's played by Bleedgirl87 'Personality' Lilo is a definite prodigy child; she has great intelligence and an extreme magical power. In her town, she felt superior and important ( as she has always known to be special) but surely in the school things are a quite a bit changed. She's a really strange subject: when you see her, you can simply see a sweet, helpless little girl- however, her mind works better then an adult. Sometimes when you listen her talking, she may seem like a cynical adult trapped in child's body! But, in reality, she is really only 5 years old so her intelligence, of course, can't compensate the experience: for example, she can know everything about magic as well as finish high school homework in a few minutes, but then, she can be absolutely naive about relationships and can cry because her ice cream fell on the floor! When she knows someone, her first reaction is a defensive one because of her past, but actually she'd really love have friends, and so if people are kind with her she's kind in turn, but, obviusly, she's only a baby so she's really fickle and a little bit bossy. She is often seen with her a wodoo doll, her favourite toy that could be dangerous for her enemies... 'History' Lilo's grew up in a small town, as supposed that Lilo's mother died giving birth to her (it has been revealed that Eris is her mother, and that she left both Lilo and her father because she didn't think she would be a good mother) and she grew up with her father, Facilier, a powerful wizard. He never talks about Lilo's mother and she doesn't know nothing about her, but truly she's actually not interested about it. In the town Facilier is known and respected as well as feared. But everyone knows that Facilier could be dangerous only if he wants, and people simply doesn't give him reason to want it. But for his daughter, Lilo, things are different: she's young, too young, and too powerfull, and, especially, she can't controll at all her powers. She's dangerous. People in the town were afraid of her. They tolerate her only for her father, but usually escape when they see her. So Lilo is always been alone: sometimes she thinks that she could love have a friend, but al last she likes her life as it is. People runs away from her, but she can have all that she wants and no one can disturb her or, worse, hurt her. But her lonely and quiet life now is finished: Lilo is entered in an high school for freaks like her where all students are bigger, scarier and stronger then her. Lilo didn't want it, but her father forced her to go: he said that she was having to learn to controll her powers. How could she survive in this sharks's place? 'Powers' Lilo doesn't know at all her powers: she studied a lot of magic's books, especially about wodoo, she can read tarot, move the wodoo dolls, create potions and so on, a lot of other witch's tricks. But she has a big potential, that manifests his real nature when she feels strong emotions, like anger, grief, fear, joy... Until now, her biggest power is create earthquakes, but maybe her school friends would think that her biggest power is do homeworks, especially when she does their homeworks! 'Relationship' Facilier : her father, a powerful wizard. Lilo loves her father like every child loves the own, although is not a father like the other ones and often he and Lilo quarrel. Facilier loves so much his daughter and is so proud of her: the decision to bring her at the school wasn't simple for him, but he knows that it's the best decision. Unfortunately he died while trying to preform a powerful spell. Lilo was devastated at the his lost, but is trying to continue regain her life bit by bit. Eris : the black magic's teacher was her first meeting in the school. First she has scared her, then she has teased her. So Lilo got upset and the result was a broken window. Eris changed her mind seeing Lilo's potential and decided to keep an eye on her. Lilo, for hers part, exceeded the first negative impression, started to admire the powerfull witch and now she's one of her favourite models. She's not one of her students, but Eris gives her private lessons. Since her father died, Eris has gained custody of Lilo, but has yet to tell her that she is her mother. [[Eric|''Eric]] : 'Rapunzel' : her roommate, she's disordered and freaking when she turns into a dragon. Lilo and Puntz fight a lot, but at last they're really good friends. 'Demona' : Demona is one of Lilo's best friend: she's an idol, a sister, for Lilo, who hasn't got a mother, she really a mother figure in the school and she really loves her. She tried too to become a gargoyle like her, but the results weren't so good! [[Cale|Cale]] : Lilo consider him one of her best friends: he's so nice with her! She loves spend time with him, or chat with him on Tumblr. 'Sinbad' : Lilo's first crush! Lilo hass fallen in love with him, and now she's convinced that he has to become her boyfriend, so... girls that want to stay with him have to pay attention. And the poor boy too, because Lilo is intentioned to use all her tricks to win his heart. 'Omar' ''' : the only thing that she knows about him, is that he's Dem's boyfriend, but she never met him. 'Milo : Lilo met Milo two times in the library: the first time the poor boy was attacked by her vodoo dolls, but the second time they became closer and studied together. Lilo thinks that he's a good and funny boy, and she likes so much study with him. Now he's becomed one of her best friend, she loves spending time with him. Jim : Su: Hanyuu : Ayumu : her first meeting with the boy wasn't so good, they fighted but Eric descovered them and put them in detention. Here they talk, then escape together and at last they become friends. [[Terk|''Terk'' :]] When Lilo got lost in the school, she met Terk: Lilo entered in her room thinking that was her. Now they are room's neighbors. Category:Students